


The Maelstrom and the Phantom Warrior

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Maelstrom and The Queen's Blade Warriors [21]
Category: Naruto, Queen's Blade
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breast Fucking, Doggy Style, F/M, Fights, Forest Sex, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Romance, Series Spoilers, Swordfighting, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is hired to defend Maria from the forces of Claudette and the Swamp Witch. With foes such as Elina and Melona on their heels, they must fight for their lives and work together with Kaguya aiding them. NarutoxMaria. AU. Please R&R. Contains spoilers on Swamp Witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maelstrom and the Phantom Warrior

Welcome to the 21st entry of the _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ series where Naruto meets the Phantom Warrior named Maria AKA (spoiler alert just in case) Leina. In this entry, he will be protecting the powerful but narcoleptic warrior from her greatest adversaries such as Elina, Melona, and finally the Swamp Witch herself in her first antagonistic appearance in my stories.

So, I hope everyone enjoys this action-packed installment of my long-running series and finds the comedy hilarious since I've plenty of time to think of some rib-aching hilarity along the way of developing the story.  
**Summary:** Naruto is recruited by Maria the Phantom Warrior when her enemies increase their efforts to find her and keep her safe.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**Queen's Blade**_ at all.

* * *

**A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto arrived at the front gate to start his mission of guarding a woman as she returned to her hideout and observed her standing next to it. She had long blonde hair with her left strand of hair being braided and the other being loose while she possessed alluring violet eyes while standing at a height of 5'7.

She wore black coverings on her upper body and legs, and wears a white and blue breastplate on her ample chest of 90 (35), arm-guards, a blue thong, and shoes underneath a light-colored hooded cloak. Notably, she wore a black mask on her mouth that had a beak-like piece that covered her nose and it exposed her mouth while she had a sliver hairband.

"Oh, hello, are you Maria the Phantom Warrior?" Naruto asked.

"That's right and you must be Naruto; I'm pleased to meet you." Maria answered as she shook Naruto's hand and both smiled at each other with mutual respect; both knowing about the heroic deeds they'd carried out in their lives.

"Likewise." Naruto smiled.

"So, Naruto-kun, can I count on you to watch my back?" Maria asked.

"Roger!" Naruto answered and Maria smiled at him being donning her hood.

"Now, Naruto-kun, I should tell you my narcolepsy happens more times than I can count, so if I fall asleep, here's my coordinates to my nearest hideout." Maria said as she handed a map to him and he nodded as he placed it in his back pocket.

"You can count on me!" Naruto said.

"All right, let's go." Maria said before putting her hood on and walking out the gate with Naruto walking after her. She explained how the current Queen of Gainos, Claudette, had sent all of her resources after her and the Swamp Witch named Werbellia had done the same with her forces.

Maria guided Naruto through the woods and they continued through the mountains. They stopped an hour away and were in a high place as it was early afternoon.

"So, Maria, how much further is your closest hideout?" Naruto asked and he got no respond before turning around to see the blonde woman sleeping. He didn't expect her to succumb to her narcolepsy as soon as Kaguya looked at Maria with suspicion creeping through her mind.

Naruto looked into the distance and spotted what appeared to be smoke coming from the other side. He activated his Eternal Rinnegan and saw Elina and her army known as the Assassins of the Fang campsite a short number of miles in the distance.

Glaring out of disdain at Elina and the assassins' ruthless actions, he noticed some of the Assassin of Fang soldiers scouting the area. Not wasting time, Naruto picked up Maria by her small waist of 60 (24) and picked her on his back.

Naruto opened a space-time portal and transported them to the other side of the mountain. He looked back at it and sighed before trekking along with Maria sleeping on his back.

Elina watched from a higher distance and viciously smiled at the hooded Maria on Naruto's back. Sensing Elina's malicious intent, he took off running as she blew a loud horn to alert her soldiers and with blinding speed, he was miles ahead of them.

Maria continued to sleep on Naruto's back and he set her down on her side as she rested as they arrived in a cave. Looking back at the entrance, he saw light glowing and looked down at Maria.

" _Naruto-kun, I wish to test something about Maria."_ Kaguya said within Naruto's mind.

" _What is it?"_ Naruto asked before Kaguya used Yomotsu Hirasaka as her hand appeared from the portal and set her fingers on Maria's forehead. Naruto watched as Maria's eyes snapped open and she sat up before yawning.

Just then, she looked to see Kaguya's hand return into the portal before it vanished and she jumped in shock at it. Naruto expressed surprise at Maria waking up so fast and Kaguya explained there was some sort of curse placed on her.

"What was that?" Maria asked.

"That was Granny Kaguya doing something to wake you up." Naruto said.

"Kaguya as in the Princess of the Ōtsutsuki clan?" Maria asked.

"That's right." Naruto asked.

"Where are we?" Maria asked as she looked at their surroundings.

"That Elina person spotted us so I brought us to this cave." Naruto said.

"It's morning, correct?" Maria asked.

"No, you've been asleep for an hour." Naruto asked and Maria couldn't believe her ears.

"How is that so?" Maria asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto and before Maria could say anything, he sensed Elina's foul emotions nearby. He quickly placed a finger on his lip and used his dōjutsu to look outside to see Elina and her army leaving the mountains.

"Maria, we have to move! Elina's on her way." Naruto as he formed a shadow clone and his duplicate nodded before he left while Maria and the original took off running deep into the cave. The clone rushed outside and returned the mountainous region to see Elina and the Assassins marching their way through.

The second clone formed a hand sign and a Rasenshuriken appeared in his hand before he threw it at the mountains. The jutsu hit the highest mountain tops and they came crumbling down in the form of an avalanche.

"What the hell?!" Elina shouted as the earth shook and the rocky avalanche rolled towards her army's direction. The assassins yelled as they ran away and Elina ran ahead of them as the clone nodded at having been able to buy Naruto and Maria some time to get away.

Said blonde warriors came running out of the cave through an underground pathway and kept running until they left the cave behind. They resumed walking and Kaguya began speaking to Naruto.

" _A curse?"_ Naruto said.

" _Yes, I believe a sleep curse has been placed on Maria and that's the reason for her narcolepsy."_ Kaguya said.

" _Are you sure it's not just an average case of narcolepsy."_ Naruto asked.

" _No, I'm certain I've seen another curse like this eons ago."_ Kaguya answered.

"Is there something the matter, Naruto-kun?" Maria asked.

"Granny Kaguya thinks you're under something called the sleep curse." Naruto said and Maria stopped dead in her tracks at hearing his knowledge of her condition.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"How do you know about my sleep curse?" Maria asked.

"Granny Kaguya says she's known about a curse with that name long ago."Naruto said.

"But…" Maria said.

"Do you have to sleep 16 hours for the effects to wear off?" Naruto asked at Kaguya's insistence.

"Yes…the Swamp Witch placed a curse on me that reacquires me to sleep for 16 hours and daily drains my life away." Maria explained and Kaguya's eyes grew alert as she was horrified to discover The Swamp Witch was still alive; the demonic mistress having existed during even the time when Hagoromo was alive.

" _Naruto-kun, hold still for a moment."_ Kaguya instructed and Naruto did as told as the Rabbit Goddess manifested herself into a physical form. Maria looked at Kaguya in wonderment as she approached her and Naruto cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"Maria, meet Granny Kaguya." Naruto said and Maria stood still as Kaguya placed her hand atop her head. Suddenly, a Ying-Yang marking appeared on Maria's forehead for a moment and it disappeared after a few minutes.

"What is it? Maria asked.

"I've just cured you of your curse and now, your life force that was lost in the time you had it will gradually return." Kaguya said.

"You know about the Swamp Witch, Granny Kaguya?" Naruto asked and a solemn look appeared on Kaguya's face as she thought about the Swamp Witch.

"Yes, I won't go into detail but I met her eons ago." Kaguya said.

"I don't understand; what happened?" Maria asked Kaguya before an almost pained expression appeared on her face at the question and Naruto looked at her with sympathy. While he didn't know the history between Kaguya and the Swamp Witch, he was sure whatever encounter occurred must have resulted in something terrible.

"Lady Kaguya, you don't have to answer that if you don't' want to. I'm grateful for what you have done to heal me." Maria said and Kaguya nodded to her before reverting into chakra that flowed into Naruto's body. The blonde pair looked to each other as they resumed their trek with her leading the way and Naruto noticed she seemed to move in a livelier manner.

"Well, Maria, I can see Granny Kaguya's healing powers really worked on you." Naruto said.

"Yes, they have." Maria smiled and Naruto returned the gesture in kind.

"So, how long has Claudette and the Swamp Witch been after you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, after Claudette became Queen of Gainos, she became hungry on power and started massacring nobles left and right along with anyone who opposed her. After that, I went around and began rebellions across the land and I've been dealing with the Swamp Witch's minions before I even met her." Maria said.

"Well, even with the curse you had, you're pretty awesome to fight back against you foes like that." Naruto said and Maria smiled.

"Oh, well…" the bashful Maria answered.

"Besides, that Elina person makes my skin crawl from just feeling her presence." Naruto said.

"Well, Elina wasn't always like that." Maria said.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked.

"See, her mother passed on when she was young and her father didn't gave her much attention, so, she became bitter and easily prone to lashing out at anyone not related to her." Maria said.

"Well, not having parents is far from easy but life is what you make it." Naruto said.

"When Claudette became Queen and Elina became her leader of the Assassin of the Fangs, they got drunk on the same power." Maria said and while Naruto almost compared Elina to Sasuke, he ceased the thought since the heinous crimes she had committed were nothing compared to anything he'd done. Naruto and Maria approached a ledge and she pointed to a distance where a great wall was seen.

"Naruto-kun, this is the Great Wall Border and my nearest hideout is within these walls." Maria explained and Naruto nodded before he suddenly froze. He grabbed her and lowered her to the ground as several throwing knives flew over them.

"Hey, you with the cloak!" Elina's voice barked and Naruto spun around to see said woman standing there with a few assassins behind her; the avalanche diversion having worked to cut their numbers. He jumped to his feet and stood in front of Maria while cracking his knuckles.

"If you want to see tomorrow in one piece, get lost!" Naruto said and Elina cackled.

"Since I'm gonna cut up your friend there, I may as well start with you myself!" Elina cackled before launching herself at Naruto, only to have him uppercut her chin and gave her stomach a solid jab that sent her flying back into the wall. As the assassins draw their blades, Naruto looked at them with killing intent and they all felt as if blades were being held to their throats.

As the assassins faltered, Naruto ended the intent and they all dropped their weapons before collapsing onto their knees. They all sweated and gasped for air before suffering panic attacks as the powerful blond approached them.

He gave them a chilling look before they passed out from the tension and Elina growled at him while trying to get back on her feet. Naruto returned to Maria and a powerful wind blew her hood of her head.

As she quickly put it back on, Elina caught a look of her face and gasped at her true identity. Naruto looked to Maria and she took off running with him at her side.

"Leina!" Elina shouted at the top of her lungs and Maria gulped at her identity being discovered by her. Naruto followed Maria as she led them to the wall and moved a nearby boulder, which revealed an underground hole.

Hurrying through the hole after sliding the boulder back into place, it led to a doorway that Maria opened and they began traveling through an underground tunnel. Naruto noticed a solemn look on Maria's face and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Worried about Elina knowing you're her sister?" Naruto asked and Maria glanced back at him.

"How long have you known?" Maria asked.

"Since you mentioned Elina and Claudette, I figured you'd have to have known them and figured you were none other than Leina herself." Naruto said and Maria nodded in affirmation of his beliefs.

"Yes, you're correct." Maria solemnly answered.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Maria said as they exited an upcoming doorway and found they were past the bridge as the passageway had taken underneath it. Naruto followed Maria until they arrived in front of the ruins of Castle Vance and he looked around at the once-proud structure.

"Here we are, Naruto-kun." Maria said as they walked down the bridge and entered past the destroyed drawbridge.

"Your old home, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, this is the last place any enemy would think to look for me." Maria said as they entered the castle and Naruto looked around to see wooden barrels of tar standing across the castle.

"What's with the tar?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I keep them to throw off suspicion in the event anyone passes by since this place has been abandoned since the last Queen's Blade." Maria said as she guided him down some nearby stairs that lead to where a prison cell was and they reached a door. Opening it, Maria opened it to reveal a room that had a bed and she sat down on it with Naruto closing the door.

"Maria, how do you sleep here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, since I'd normally sleep in my old bedroom, but with Elina now knowing who I am and probably realizing why I was headed in this direction, it'd be best to remain unseen." Maria said.

"This is the last place she'd look." Naruto realized aloud.

"That's right and since she never came down here unless she imprisoned someone, I doubt she'd look for me here." Maria smiled and Naruto nodded before noticing something.

"Hey, Maria?" Naruto said.

"Yes?" Maria responded.

"Your eyes are now blue." Naruto said and Maria looked in a mirror to see her violet hues had returned to their original light blue color.

"That means Lady Kaguya's healing technique worked since my different eye color was a sign of the curse's hold over me." Maria said and Naruto nodded before they sat down. Within half an hour onward, he shivered as he felt feelings of jealously and anger nearby before realizing who they belonged to.

"What's the matter, Naruto-kun?" Maria asked before Naruto rose from the bed with a solemn look on his face and he looked at her with concerned eyes. She then realized what was wrong and nodded at him.

"Be careful." Maria said before Naruto headed out the door and closed it behind him as he rushed upstairs. He peered out one of the windows and looked to see Elina marching what was left of her Assassin of the Fang troops with her.

"Leina!" Elina yelled at the top of her lungs and started walking down the bridge to the entryway. She ordered her followers to stay put and guard the area as she walked through the area.

Filled with energy at seeing her beloved sister after such a long time and anger at the fact that someone other than her was with her, Elina arrived at the courtyard and found Naruto standing there.

"Looking for something?" Naruto asked.

"You ninja bastard, where's my beloved Leina?!" Elina demanded.

"Leina? I haven't heard anyone say that name to me all day." Naruto said and Elina loudly yelled in frustration as she charged at him. He didn't budge while she swung her iron clawed glove at him as he easily grabbed onto her arm and quickly flipped her into the air.

Elina went flying overhead to the balcony above and landed in her old bedroom. She growled as she staggered to her feet and turned to see Naruto jump onto the balcony.

"You bastard, where is my big sis?!" Elina snapped as she threw a pillow at him and he split it in half with a simple strike of his fingers. The feathers landed in a nearby barrel of tar before Elina ran at him again and swung her spear at him.

"I'm telling you that no one who goes by the name Leina is here." Naruto said as he caught the spear and snapped it in half before quickly chopping the back of Elina's neck. She collapsed onto her knees as Naruto jumped over her and landed in front of the bedroom.

"Don't you screw with me, commoner! Leina is mine and mine alone, so I'll never let a pathetic ninja-wannabe like you be near her ever!" Elina barked as she slowly stood back up and Naruto shook his head at her stubbornness.

"What makes you think Leina is here?" Naruto slyly asked.

"Shut up!" Elina roared at the top of her lungs as she leaped at Naruto and he dodged her with complete ease. Seeing her attack fail, she spun around and kicked at his head before he ducked.

She lashed her glove forward at his throat and he disappeared before she touched him. Then, Naruto appeared above her and kicked her back with so much force that it sent her tumbling near the barrel.

"Give up, Elina; I'm not interested in having the blood of someone like you on my hands." Naruto said.

"Your tone is pissing me off and if big sis is here, I'll find her!" Elina shouted.

"Don't waste your breath, kid." Naruto said.

"Shut up, what does a loser like you who grew up not knowing shit about your family understand how deep the love is between me and my beloved Leina?!" Elina sneered at Naruto, who gave her a blank expression.

"Maybe you're right…I don't understand how sisters are..." Naruto said.

"Exactly, so now I'll take my anger out on you and make Leina mine forever!" Elina declared.

"…but brothers are something else!" Naruto said and Elina growled before noticed an eclipse suddenly occur. Looking up at the sky, she saw the sun hadn't moved at all and quickly spun around to see Kinkaku and Ginkaku standing behind her.

Before she could react, Kinkaku gave her a brutal kick to the ribs that sent her flying at Naruto and he sprang into the air before giving her a punch to the face. The impact sent her to the ground before Ginkaku grabbed her falling form and slam dunked her body into the tar and feather-filled barrel.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Naruto laughed.

"Sensed you were having a bitch problem and came to check it out." Ginkaku answered before Elina's head rose from the tar with feathers stuck to her body and she roared in anger as she struggled to get loose. As she thrashed about inside the barrel, Naruto drew a kunai and swung it at Elina's head before she ducked.

"Missed, jackass!" Elina cackled and the three whiskered-men started laughing.

"Wasn't aiming at you." Naruto said and Elina looked to see yellow hair falling down from above. Kinkaku held up the Shichiseiken to show Elina her reflection and she realized she was completely bald.

"A bald idiot in a barrel, huh?" Kinkaku said and Elina resumed her struggle while her violent shouting returned.

"Well, she's no eagle but she's sure loud as a chicken." Ginkaku said.

"Which reminds me…" Kinkaku grinned.

"Hey, Elina, do you prefer original or extra crispy?" Naruto asked as he noticed Kinkaku raising the Bashōsen and she continued growling as she tried to lift herself out. However, Kinkaku set the sides of it on fire and Ginkaku started laughing at the fire.

"Sounds like she wants extra crispy to me." Ginkaku laughed.

Smirking, Kinkaku kicked the barrel onto its side and rolled it to Naruto before it was kicked high into the air. Ginkaku smiled as he flew into the air and kicked the barrel with all his might.

"Bitch, begone!" Ginkaku laughed as the barrel flew over the castle and soared into the distance. Elina screamed as the barrel flew over the mountains in the distance before rolling down a steep terrain and she was tossed around inside of it.

Rolling at intense speed, the barrel flew into the air before it crashed into a tree and it shattered before Elina came falling out of it. She landed flat on her face on a riverbank and despite the short amount of time spent inside of the barrel, her body was riddled with feathers from head to toe thanks to the tar.

After lying still for a while, anger coursed through Elina's veins as she jumped to her feet and let out a furious cry of rage into the air. She swung her fists in a blind anger while kicking at the ground and hopping about like an angry rabbit.

Once she finished yelling, she huffed and puffed before hearing something nearby. Elina spun around and looked to see a pack of wolves on the far side of the riverbank staring at her.

To them, Elina appeared to be a giant chicken and she froze as one of the wolves licked her lips while looking at her. She started backing away before the pack slowly started to advance on her and she took her time stepping back as they started panting.

Losing her composure, Elina took off running into the woods and the wolves started barking as they ran after what they believed to be a giant chicken. The spoiled woman ran as fast as she could and she didn't look back at the hungry mammals chasing her.

Suddenly, a foot appeared from the front of a tree and tripped Elina before she started tumbling forward. Next, she felt something that felt heavier than a whip strike her back twice and she spun around as she began to fall backwards.

Elina looked to see Nyx standing near the tree and the tentacles of Funikara flew forward before whipping her knees. By chance, Nyx had been in the forest and noticed Elina's situation before using the opportunity to both avenge her mother and get revenge for her miserable childhood.

"You bitch!" Elina shouted at Nyx as she fell backwards into a ditch and the brunette used Funikara's tentacles to climb onto a branch of the tree after mockingly waving at her; having mastered his power to the point of commanding him without him controlling her.

Though Nyx didn't see Elina in the ditch, she looked down to see the pack of wolves appear and they all ran down into the ditch. Less than a second later, a flurry of feathers burst into the air as Elina loudly screamed with the wolves viciously growling and barking being heard.

Nyx smiled as the feathers came flying into the air and she climbed down the tree before taking her leave. With the wolves not noticing her, Nyx calmly walked out the forest and smiled the whole way.

_Back with Naruto_

"So, you guys were in Gainos this whole time?" Naruto asked his elder siblings.

"Yeah, we were told to use the opportunity of low security to invade Claudette's fortress and take her into custody." Ginkaku said as Kinkaku patted the Benihisago to show where she was and Naruto noticed he carried her broken sword.

"I'll bet her lightning attacks did nothing to either of you." Naruto said.

"Ha! Those lightning tricks didn't do shit to our lightning armor." Ginkaku laughed.

"So, now what will you do with the Alpha bitch out of the picture?" Kinkaku asked as he gestured below the balcony where the defeated assassins lie on the ground and Naruto looked back to the castle.

"I think I've got some things I need to help Maria with." Naruto said.

"All right, watch yourself, Naruto." Ginkaku said.

"Right." Naruto answered to his elder brother before the horned-shinobi jumped off the balcony and started home to Konoha. Looking at his siblings, Naruto nodded before going back inside the castle and entering Maria's hiding room.

"Naruto-kun, is everything all right?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine and my brothers just paid me a visit." Naruto said.

"What'd they say?" Maria asked.

"They have Claudette in custody and that she can't cause you anymore trouble." Naruto said.

"Where are they taking her?" Maria asked.

"Back home to Konoha." Naruto answered and Maria sighed at knowing Claudette was still alive.

"What about Elina?" Maria asked and Naruto felt it was best that she not know about Elina's fate in detail.

"Oh, we got rid of her and she probably can't bother you either." Naruto said.

"That's a relief." Maria said before Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Maria, I think we should strike the Swamp Witch and end her reign of terror once and for all." Naruto suggested and Maria looked down for a moment in thought. With her full-strength returned, she knew she could pose more than a good challenge to the Swamp Witch and looked back at him.

"Naruto-kun, will you fight by my side?" Maria asked.

"That's why I'm here." Naruto answered.

"Right, then let's make our way there now." Maria said as she got up and headed upstairs with Naruto before she claimed her unique buckler that was mounted on her left arm for addition armor. Then, the pair made their way to the entrance of the castle and looked to see the Fang Assassins lie still on the ground.

"Wow, your brothers must be something out of the ordinary." Maria said in amazement.

"Just like me." Naruto proudly said as they stepped past the fallen soldiers and started trekking to the swamplands. It was sunset when they were in the outskirts of the county and Naruto felt emotions fouler than that of Elina nearby.

The emotions were so foul that he whipped out his Hiraishin knife and held his hand out in front of Maria as he blocked her path. Then, a familiar giggle made her blood run cold and she instinctively gripped her sword before looking around.

Then, the pair looked up at a column and spotted Melona sitting there with a big smile on her face. She looked at Maria before looking to Naruto and she cooed at him while the hands on her breasts jiggled them about flirtatiously.

" _Shameless slime!"_ Naruto and Maria thought in unison.

"You two seem to be having a good but unfortunately…I'm going to defeat you both." Melona giggled.

"Try it!" Maria said as Melona jumped off the structure and formed a sword in her hand. Naruto lashed out the Hiraishin blade and blocked her blade with it before Maria kicked the slime back.

Melona tumbled backwards and Naruto ripped the tag off the handle before the blade grew to the length of a sword. Maria held her sword at Melona and quickly looked to Naruto, who kept on guard.

"Naruto-kun, follow my lead. I've fought against her before and know what makes her tick." Maria said.

"Got it; I've a few things about her myself." Naruto said as Melona recovered and charged at them again. Maria jumped forward and blocked Melona's weapon with her sword with the only thing between their faces being their swords.

"You call yourself Maria but I know who you really are; I still know your scent all too well." Melona said as her false hands squeezed her breasts and her corrosive breast milk shot out towards Maria. The warrior held up her buckler and withstood the substance as Naruto ran ahead.

He sliced Melona in half before jumping over her fallen form and she reformed herself before staring longingly at him with her hair hands jiggling her chest once again. Though disgusted just from being around her, he didn't budge and she giggled at the bold look on his face.

"Naruto-chan, it's time for you to see who the best is…and bow before your new master." Melona confidently said and Naruto smiled.

"You're right….you are the best since I can't think of anyone else in this world that's failed miserably as many times as you have." Naruto smirked and a slightly bewildered look appeared on Melona's face.

"I'll show you." Melona snarled with a psychotic grin as her eyes brightly shined and a blinding light appeared from them in the form of an explosion. The light wrecked the ground and Melona smiled as smoke started to clear.

Finding Naruto gone with a small crater formed where he'd been standing, Melona smiled in satisfaction and turned around to look at Maria. The blonde woman was shocked at her companion's disappearance and Melona prepared to leap at her.

Suddenly, Naruto exploded from the ground beneath Melona and smashed his fist into her chin before sending her flying into the air. Swiftly kicking her to the ground, Naruto watched as she turned into slime and reformed herself into his image.

Letting out a battle cry, Melona formed a faux Rasengan in her hand and sprang at Naruto. The blonde remained still as she threw her hand back and shot the technique towards him.

He calmly grabbed her arm and slammed her own attack into her chest. Despite the power of her technique being nothing compared to the actual thing, it was still enough to send her back a few feet back.

"Your attacks are nothing but weak-ass imitations and you still call yourself the best? But, given you're literally brainless, that explains a ton about you." Naruto said and Melona morphed into the form of Tomoe before attacking again. Power swirled around Maria's sword and Naruto entered Sage Mode before channeling the senjutsu chakra into the blade along with the collective power of the tailed-beasts and Kaguya's power in the form of Rasenshuriken.

"Come and get us, you wicked little monster!" Maria called out to Melona and the slime screeched in anger as she returned to that of her usual form. She held her sword in front of her before Naruto and Maria leaped at her with their blades shrouded in power; the former having a vermillion-covered spirals with a magenta-colored outline and the latter having lightning shrouding her blade.

"Thunder Dragon Tail!" Maria said.

"Wind Release: Super Tailed Beast Rasengash!" Naruto said as their swords cut through Melona's weapon and cut deeply into her body. She screeched in pain with the powers of her opponents' swords coursing through her body and they both raised her into the air due to her impalement.

Melona's earsplitting screams grew higher until her body exploded and smoke appeared over the two warriors as the energy surrounding their swords died down. The smoke eventually cleared with no trace of the slime's body remaining and Naruto looked around for a minute.

When he didn't feel any negative emotions nearby, Naruto looked to Maria and nodded his head at her. Her thoughts of Melona being dead were confirmed and she let out a breath of relief that both of them knew that to possibly rid the world of her for good, they'd have to hit with their best attacks.

"Well, Naruto-kun, this is definitely a full circle for me." Maria smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"This is exactly where I first met Melona years ago and fought her for the first time." Maria said.

"So, your met her here and finally killed her in the exact spot, huh?" Naruto said.

"Yes, and it was thanks to your incredible skills." Maria smiled.

"Well, Maria, since I've heard about Melona's shapeshifting and mimicking abilities, I figured I'd need one of my strongest techniques to keep her from putting herself back together." Naruto said.

"I've learned that as well from when I fought her years ago." Maria said before the pair kept walking forward to the Swamplands and continued their journey. Elsewhere, Werbellia the Swamp Witch sat in her fortress and wickedly smiled at Maria and Naruto approaching her from her crystal ball.

_One day later_

Naruto and Maria arrived in the Swamplands and looked around knowing that since they were in the Swamp Witch's domain, she could be lurking anywhere. Speaking of the devil, Werbellia appeared in front of them and smiled at the pair.

"Well, Maria, my dear, it seems you've somehow ended my curse due to this boy." Werbellia wicked said and before anything else happened, Naruto twitched. Maria looked to see Kaguya's horns grow out of his head and a Rinne Sharingan appeared on his forehead along with his eyes becoming that of the ancient princess as well.

"Swamp Witch…" Naruto suddenly spoke in Kaguya's voice.

"Isn't this a grand surprise?" Werbellia smiled at the sound of Kaguya's voice.

"Werbellia…I knew you were still alive but I had not expected to see you possessed by the Swamp Witch." Kaguya said.

"So the rumors are true, Kaguya-hime, you are still alive as well." Werbellia smiled and Kaguya remained silent for a time while Maria correctly assumed that she had took possession of Naruto. But what she was having trouble figuring out what Kaguya's connection to the Swamp Witch was and why it seemed so tense.

"From what I gather, you reside in the body of that boy in the form of an engram created from your chakra and that only someone of your lineage has chakra powerful enough for you to do so along with the fact that you were originally absorbed into his body." Werbellia accurately guessed and Kaguya continued to glare at her with lethal intent.

"Come now, Kaguya-hime, is it true that the only reason you reside in this young man's body is because you originally planned to steal his chakra from the inside outside and possess him as you are doing as we speak." Werbellia said and still no answer came from Kaguya. Meanwhile, Naruto watched from the depths of his subconscious with the other Tailed-Beasts and they noticed Kaguya's killing intent rising to chilling levels.

"Lady Kaguya?..." Maria said.

"Maria, I will do what I should have done long ago with this…creature, so please stay back for the time being as I cannot promise that I won't kill by you by mistake." Kaguya said.

"Kaguya-hime, you never change, after all, this isn't the first time you were imprisoned by family. In fact, I remember the very day we met and I…." Werbellia started to say before finding Kaguya's hand hovering in front of her head with Shikotsumyaku bones protruding from her palms before her features disappeared from Naruto and her manifested form appeared aside her.

"If you value your life, you'll never speak of that day ever again." Kaguya hissed in an uncharacteristic sense of rage and Naruto looked on in disbelief. Since the Tailed Beasts claimed to know naught about Kaguya ever having met the Swamp Witch, Naruto and Maria watched as Kaguya held Werbellia captive.

"Halt!" a voice said and Naruto and Maria looked up to see Airi towards Kaguya with her scythe wielded. The Rabbit Goddess didn't move an inch as the wraith flew towards her and glared at her.

"I refuse to let anyone harm my mistress!" Airi said and before either Naruto or Maria could move in to stop her, Kaguya's hair extended. The hair trapped Airi and thrashed her against the ground before holding her still.

Then, she used Rabbit Needle to pierce Airi's arms and legs as the wraith growled in frustration. Kaguya then used Amenominaka to teleport them to the same lava dimension she first battled Naruto and his teammates.

Forming a platform from a Truth-Seeking Ball, she expanded it and held Naruto and Maria before they could fall into the lava below. Kaguya's hair lashed sideways and threw Airi into a rocky shelf before Werbellia smiled at her.

"Kaguya-hime, why so violent?" Werbellia mockingly smiled and Naruto felt Kaguya's voice speaking to him telepathically.

" _Naruto-kun, The Swamp Witch is not Werbellia herself; her true form is the spider-like-being on her crotch that is mind-controlling her."_ Kaguya said and Naruto's eyes wandered to said crotch-piece.

" _Then, are you going to kill her?"_ Naruto telepathically asked.

" _No, Werbellia is actually a dear friend of mine from long ago. So, aside from my history with the Swamp Witch, this is personal and when I say so, you and Maria must attack her with everything you can muster before using Chibaku Tensei to seal her."_ Kaguya said

" _Why not just separate the Swamp Witch from Werbellia's body and then just kill her?" Naruto asked._

" _Given the she's able to utilize black magic for bringing back the dead, I'll give you an opening and then use the Human Path to extract her soul._ " Kaguya said and Werbellia continued to smile.

"Kaguya-hime, I haven't forgotten about you at all if that's what you're so worked up about. In fact, Melona was based off of you; a pawn with rabbit features so lost in their own powers that failure is sure to happen and they refuse to see the truth before them." Werbellia said.

Kaguya used her telekinesis to throw Werbellia into the air and she flew at her. Smiling, she swung her staff around and a black fog spewed from it towards Kaguya.

Naruto entered his Nine-Tailed Chakra mode and used it to form Kurama's hand to block the fog from approaching Maria and himself. Throwing a ball of energy at Airi meant to revitalize her; Naruto launched a Truth-Seeking Ball at it and disrupted it.

Werbellia looked back to Kaguya and noticed she was nowhere to be seen before looking around. Suddenly, an All-Killing Ash Bone flew at her and shot her in the chest before she began deteriorating.

She lost her composure and tried healing herself with her staff to no success before she started screaming. As the composing reached Werbellia's crotch, the spider-shaped piece sprang to life and viciously roared as she leaped off her host's body before it finally crumbled into dust.

Then, the floating spider, the Swamp Witch's true form, hissed at Kaguya and flew at the Rabbit Goddess as she doubled in size. Before she reached her, Maria struck her with Thunder Dragon Tail and the Swamp Witch screamed in pain as Naruto flew into the air wielding twin Rasenshuriken.

Naruto smashed the techniques onto the Swamp Witch and sent her spiraling down to the lava. Before the possessed insect fell into the lava, Naruto appeared in front of her and used Rinbo Hengoku to knock her back into the air.

"Insolent worm." The Swamp Witch said as she sprayed a blackish web at Naruto and he fired another Rasenshuriken that tore through it. It smashed into the Swamp Witch and she shrieked while flying back to where Maria, standing on the chakra-formed platform, awaited her.

She swung her sword and slashed through the Swamp Witch's legs before Kaguya's hair wrapped around her opponent. It was then that the Swamp Witch saw the unconscious Werbellia in Kaguya's arms before angrily realizing she had been deceived with a genjutsu and regrew her legs before being brought to her opponent.

Kaguya hurled two All-Killing Ash Bones at the Swamp Witch and they both cut into either side of her neck. She howled in a mix of anger and pain as Naruto placed his hand on her head and started to use Soul Absorption to draw out her soul.

Unable to move, she looked Kaguya in the face and the two ancient beings stared at each other as her soul was removed. As he removed the Swamp Witch's soul, Naruto read her mind and a look of surprise appeared on his face.

" _Granny Kaguya, she deceived you…"_ Naruto thought to himself and seeing the look of his face, Kaguya gave him a nod in affirmation to his thoughts. The Swamp Witch's eyes darkened and her legs curled up before Kaguya hurled her into the air.

"My mistress!" Airi shouted in anger as the Swamp Witch's body finally crumbled into dust that fell into the lava. Naruto activated Chibaku Tensei and sent the platform holding Maria to a safe distance as the surrounding earth and lava compressed into a massive satellite.

"Lesser spirits!" Airi cried in loss before sending swarms of ghouls at Naruto and Maria before Kaguya used Eight God Vacuum Attack to pummel the wraith. The redheaded wraith dropped her scythe as it flew into what remained of the molten rock below and yelled as Kaguya appeared over her with Werbellia now in her hair-grip.

"You will pay dearly for my mistress!" Airi said before Kaguya used her telekinesis to lift her into the air and Naruto and Maria watched from their distance.

"It was my intent to spare you as I, too, once fell victim to her words and made a grievous error." Kaguya said.

"I refuse to let my mistress's death be in vain and I'll start with you first!" Airi said and Kaguya then realized she was beyond salvation. So, she brought Airi closer to her and placed her hand on her heart before separating her soul from her body.

Kaguya held onto Airi's before throwing her body against the satellite where the Swamp Witch's remains were gathered and added more of the environment to it; mirroring Naruto's imprisonment of Black Zetsu. Looking at Airi's spirit, she opened a portal leading to the netherworld from whence she was summoned and looked to Naruto and Maria.

She opened a portal leading back into the swamplands and Naruto and Maria followed her out of it. Kaguya shut the portal behind them and looked to see Werbellia stirring awake.

"Lady Kaguya, you're alive." Werbellia said in a softer tone than she spoke under the Swamp Witch's influence and Kaguya smiled.

"Werbellia, are you alright?" Kaguya asked.

"Yes and I cannot thank you all enough for ridding me of that Swamp Witch." Werbellia said with both Maria and Naruto smiling at her along with Kaguya.

"What will you do now, Werbellia?" Maria asked.

"Well, with my husband gone, I intend to find my daughters Aldra and Annelotte." Werbellia said.

"Aldra and Annelotte?! You're their mother?" Maria asked.

"Yes, do you know of their whereabouts?" Werbellia asked.

"They're both staying in Gainos." Maria said and Werbellia bowed before her saviors.

"Then I must be on my way. Once again, I can't thank any of you enough." Werbellia said.

"It was no trouble at all freeing you from the Swamp Witch after she possessed you the way she did." Naruto said.

"And now you can finally reunite with your daughters." Maria said and Werbellia rose from the ground with tears of joy in her eyes. She looked to the three and smiled one more time as Kaguya softly placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Go forth, Werbellia; both your daughters and free future alike awaits you." Kaguya said and Werbellia wiped the tears from her eyes before nodding. She turned and started her departure from the land while the trio looked on.

Kaguya looked to the sky and a soft expression appeared on her face as she looked to Naruto and Maria before reverting to chakra. She flowed back into Naruto's chakra system and he looked to Maria before they started walking out the Swamplands.

With the Swamp Witch's influence gone from the lands, it turned into a lush forest and the water turned into a pure blue color while remaining a hot spring due to the volcano. By extension, undead beings such as Menace and Liliana were fully resurrected due to Naruto removing the Swamp Witch's soul and thus eliminating her hold over them along with the curses placed on Tomoe and Alleyne being lifted.

Naruto and Maria sat down in front of a riverbank and relaxed after leaving the swamps. Both relaxed and began talking as the sun shone brightly in the sky.

"So, you used Chibaku Tensei as a safety precaution?" Maria asked.

"That's right. Even if the Swamp Witch doesn't have a body, Granny Kaguya says it's best if she's sealed in a dimension where she can't escape from even if she can reform her body." Naruto said.

"Knowing the Swamp Witch's power, that seems to be a sound idea but what happened to Airi?" Maria said.

"Her physical body is sealed with the Swamp Witch's ashes and her main spirit was returned to the netherworld." Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I'm very glad to have hired you since the world is now free from the tyranny of the Swamp Witch and her minions and Claudette alike." Maria smiled.

"I can't take all the credit since my brothers helped." Naruto chuckled.

"Still…" Maria blushed and Naruto grinned in appreciation at her words as they sat on the riverbank. Soon, some feathers came from within the breeze and they began to wander where they came from.

"What do you suppose they belong to?" Naruto asked.

"Must have been a pretty big bird." Maria said as they failed to notice that only one of the feathers was a blood-red color and looked to each other with smiles.

"I guess I'd better be on my way." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you want to leave so soon?" Maria asked.

"Why; is something the matter?" Naruto asked before Maria took off her mask and set it on the grass.

"No, nothing at all." Maria said and Naruto blushed at seeing her full face for the first time. She noticed the look on his face and they stared at each other; taking in each other's attractive features.

Time seemed to cease moving as they shares looks before their hands slid forward and Maria placed her hand atop his as they leaned forward. Her fingers softly wrapped around his as their lips softly pressed together and the sets of blue eyes found one another.

Naruto and Maria's kiss remained a soft one as their bright blue eyes looked into one another. She placed her hands on her face and stroked his cheek while he stroked her back.

They melted into the kiss and softly moaned as their eyes shut while embracing each other. Either blonde stayed like this for a time before separating and smiling with blushes on their faces.

"You sure do have some soft lips, Maria-chan." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, Naruto-kun, as with everything else about you, that kiss was pretty impressive." Maria smiled and Naruto chuckled once more as he framed her face. Removing her shoes, she slowly pulled down the zipper of his jacket and gently slid it off his shoulders.

Naruto sat still as Maria removed the coverings on her arms and brushed her hand on his chest as he softly lifted her chin to place another kiss on her lips. She removed her buckler armor and sword before setting them against a nearby tree.

Next, she undid her belt and set it to the side as Naruto's lips remained against hers while she moved closer. Her breasts smothered against his chest over her breastplate and Naruto stroked her back as she brushed her fingers through his locks of hair before removing his headband.

Letting it fall, Naruto felt Maria's arms wrap around him and he started rubbing the back of her head in the kiss. She moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue starting to dig into her mouth and located her tongue before she fought back against his.

Their eyes once again closed and Naruto's tongue wiggled against Maria as she leaned into the kiss. Due to being caught up in the kiss, Maria leaned closer to the point where Naruto fell back onto the riverbank and unintentionally took her with him.

Naruto and Maria shared a laugh in their fall and she used the opportunity of being on top of him to stroke his cheek. She rubbed her hand on his heart and felt it beating with excitement before sliding her hand up his shirt.

She felt his muscular build and smiled before lifting it with his assistance. Naruto flung his shirt to the side while Maria lowered her head and started licking his pectoral muscles.

He moaned as her tongue licked his chest and it lead up to his neck before she made eye contact with him. Following her eye movements, she looked down at her breastplate until she met eyes with him again and he nodded.

Naruto removed Maria's breastplate and exposed her chest before she leaned forward with her bosom just over his chest. He placed his hands on the orbs and his fingers gave them a few squeezes before kneading and fondling them.

His fingers massaged her soft flesh as he caressed and groped at them with Maria smiling the whole time. She began moaning as Naruto groped her and evidence of this was her rear swinging about.

Naruto smiled with amazement at the softness of Maria's bosom and she smiled back down at him as he toyed with her breasts. He lifted his head and began licking her cleavage as his thumbs concentrated on circling her tits.

Maria whimpered as the sage caressed her breasts and he became aroused within his trousers. Naruto felt his clothed glory being touched by Maria's hand and she stirred it around before sliding her hand down to where his testicles would be.

Naruto's tongue licked her cleavage before sliding down and targeting her bud. His tongue started licking and rubbing against them with Maria teasing him.

She watched as he tasted her tit while twirling his thumb around both of them and she lowly mewled at his actions. Naruto's fingers released Maria's breasts and took to teasing her tits inside as he switched from licking them.

Naruto engulfed the left bud in his mouth and rubbed his lips together on it while feeling up Maria's chest. She continued to blush from his groping and fondling as she grew aroused from his touch.

The blonde male suckled Maria's tit and he squeezed the other as he groped at her. He then freed her buds as they became aroused as he smothered his face into her breasts and his hands placed themselves on her rear before groping her.

Thanks to her skin-tight leggings, Maria moaned as Naruto's hands were on her rear end squeezed it. She took her hand off his erection and placed it on the back of his head as he licked her cleavage.

Naruto's tongue licked her cleavage before he started gnawing on her soft flesh and his canines worked on her breast. She moaned as his canines carefully pierced her mound and he gripped her ass once again.

"Naruto-kun…" Maria said and Naruto's eyes looked up at her before one of his hands released her peach to rub against her thong. Her eyes glistened at this and another moan was drawn from her lips.

Now having a clue of what Maria wanted, Naruto freed her tit and she ran her fingers through his locks before standing up with his hand on her thong. He slid it off and she stood in her leggings before removing them.

Turning around, Maria crouched down and unzipped Naruto's trousers before removing them along with his boxers. Placing herself on all of her limbs with her womanhood over his face, she eyed his exposed cock and stared at it in wonderment before wrapping her fingers around it.

Naruto immediately started licking Maria's clit and fingered her folds as she started stroking his manhood from top to bottom. She rubbed her chest against his hardness while she pumped it and she brushed her palm against his testicles.

Maria smiled as she gave the tip of his length a slow lick and nodded to herself before continuing to lick it. Naruto's fingers wiggled into Maria's entrance while his fingers prodded and rubbed on her clit and folds alike.

Her tongue brushed on his manhood and she moaned as she felt his tongue licking into her pussy. Maria took her hands off Naruto's member and smothered her breasts together on it.

Naruto groaned as Maria started kneading her bosom on his erection and placed her mouth on the tip of it. He shivered as she pumped her mouth down onto his length while massaging and smothering it with her chest.

The sage's tongue licked into her arousal and his fingers teased her nether regions as her breasts smothered his length. She moaned at his taste and sucked on his glory as it thrust into her bosom while now flying into her mouth.

Naruto's cock enjoyed being smothered by Maria's breasts as she kneaded and squeezed them together while her tongue licked at his emerging foreskin. She took her mouth off his length and blew on his foreskin while teasingly licking it.

The sensation of her tongue made him shiver and she moaned as his tongue wagged inside of her. The young couple kept at and despite neither having not having any prior experience doing so, they failed to disappoint one another.

Minutes later, Maria's fluids drained from her entrance and Naruto's semen erupted from his manhood before landing on her face. As the creamy release slowly dripped from her face, she licked what her tongue could reach and Naruto's tongue tasted her streaming release.

Once done, Maria wiped the semen off her face and smiled before getting off Naruto. She turned around just in time to have him kiss her to the point of where she fell onto her back and he was on top of her.

Given their position, Naruto's kiss with Maria ended and they looked at each other for a moment before sharing nods. He moved his crotch closer to hers as she spread her legs apart and his glory approached her entrance until it made its way inside of her.

Maria took a deep breath as she felt her hymen break from Naruto entering her and he kept his eye on her the whole time as he watched for any signs of discomfort. She smiled at him once he was inside of to signal that she wasn't in pain and he nodded before charging his hips forward.

Naruto's hands were firmly planted on Maria's breasts as her hips started bucking against his thrusts and she moaned as he jerked his manhood forward into her tunnels. She blushed at his swollen cock thrashing about inside of her walls and pounding into them repeatedly.

Maria moaned as Naruto's erection flew into her pussy and banged against her walls as she worked her hips to grind him. The warrior looped her arms around Naruto's torso and brushed her fingers through his hair as his palms pressed against her bobbing bosom.

Naruto caressed and rubbed them against one another as Maria stroked him in return. They moaned as loud as could be as she felt his manhood reaching deeply into her stomach and he groped her breasts as she became tighter from his groping.

He smiled at her being tighter than he would have guessed and that his exposed foreskin hit against her walls of flesh. She looked at her breasts bouncing endlessly in his hands and he temporarily freed her breasts to squeeze at her tits.

She mewled as he squeezed her erect buds and tweaked them while her breasts jiggled. Maria smiled as he propelled his member into her womanhood and it struck against her innards with great force.

Naruto's cheek was caressed by Maria as she shook her hips and she stared up at him. She smiled at him and he noticed this before leaning his head down.

Their lips crashed against one another and their equally bright blue eyes glistened as their tongues found one another. Maria placed her hand on his cheek and stroked him as their tongues whacked and clashed about.

Freeing her right tit, Naruto stroked Maria's cheek and returned to palming what he could of her breast as he plunged himself into her warmth. The throbbing of his erection intensified the more he pounded his manhood into Maria's core and her insides steadily became tighter.

Naruto and Maria's movements rocked the latter's body as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their mouths slightly separated as their tongue-war waged on and they began licking the roofs of their mouths.

He held onto Maria's breast and stroked her cheek while she did the same for him. Maria's blush spread across her face from Naruto driving his length into her walls and she wagged her tongue against his as she tasted his.

Maria's free hand slid from the back of Naruto's head and rubbed his backside as he shot himself into her entrance. As their tongues danced, Naruto's hand released Maria's breast and tenderly caressed her other cheek; allowing her mounds to freely press against his chest.

His length speed into Maria's innards and her toes curled with Naruto starting to growl huskily in their kiss. Her bosom heaved and squished against him as he ran his member into her core.

Both moaned as their tongues licked and tasted one another before their lips met once again. Either blondes' eyes closed in pure bliss while their hips worked together to please either of them until her innards yanked his cannon and her womb was splashed with several spurts of his seeds.

Maria's mind went blank as Naruto's release filled her womanhood up to the point of it flooding out of her and gushing onto the ground. With the orgasm over, Naruto maintained his balance and slowly parted lips with Maria.

"Maria-chan…." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, you're more than welcome to call me by my real name by now." Maria smiled.

"Well, Maria-chan, I figured you'd want me to." Naruto said.

"Even with Claudette and the Swamp Witch defeated, I'm not sure which name to go by now." Maria said.

"Names aside…" Naruto said as he licked Maria's neck and removed his glory from her wetness. She chuckled before turning onto her front facing the water and he gripped her plump derriere before entering her once again.

Maria's nails started to dig into the ground as Naruto's cock flew into her walls and his crotch banged against her rear. Naruto held on her small waist while pounding into her womanhood and her breasts swayed over the ground.

The sun reflected the rays of water on Maria's chest and she smiled as her mounds flew forward. Naruto leaned forward to lick her neck and she shivered as he did so while feeling his hands tweak her buds.

Naruto's fingers teased Maria's buds as his hips charged forward and rammed his hardness into her entrance. She moaned as he licked the back of her neck and teased her breasts as they heaved forward with her nails still digging into the ground.

He smiled with glee as she became tighter on him and his very movements rumbled her innards with each crash of his length. Maria fell onto her front and her breasts smothered against the ground as Naruto pounded into her wetness.

Naruto placed his hands back on her waist and held onto her like so while her bosom rocked against the earth. She blushed and howled with pure ecstasy as Naruto's tower was droved in her warmth.

Maria's eyes glistened as she looked back at the taller blonde pumping his manhood forward and her peach was smacked into his crotch; the sounds being heard clearly. With Maria's innards tightening and his balls doing the same, he lustfully growled as he pounded into her innards.

The blondes took their time with their second round and felt their second orgasm approaching in the excitement. Before they knew it, Maria's pussy tightened around Naruto's member and his semen spewed out of her before dripping onto the ground as it did before.

He groaned as his semen oozed out of Maria and pulled out of her before lying back on the grass. When a few minutes passed by, he found her taking in his erection and sat atop him before rolling her hips of 86 (34).

Maria placed her hands on Naruto's chest as he reached forward and sank his fingers into the softness of her bosom. He fondled and groped at them while she wiggled her hips and grinded his tower as it charged into her.

With a mixture of lust and her usual bright smile appearing on her face, she moaned with him as he shot his hips upright into her womanhood and they managed to work their hips together in unison. Maria leaned forward and kissed Naruto as he played with her chest.

Naruto moaned as he sent his member flying into Maria's innards and she thrust herself down onto his manhood while it stirred her insides. By now, both Naruto and Maria were drenched in sweat as they pleasured one another and she rubbed her tongue against his.

With the numerous amounts of sweat running pouring down their forms, neither blonde was exhausted just yet and their muffled moans were examples of just that. Naruto's fingers massaged and caressed what they were able to hold of the mounds.

Naruto drove his manhood into Maria's tunnels and her eyes looked down to observe the speed of him before looking back at his. Winking at her, Naruto felt her hands cup his cheeks once again as she rode him and felt his throbbing increase as she grew tighter in return.

The warriors closed their eyes as they continued to caress one another lovingly and Naruto's fingers rubbed and groped her jiggling chest with all his might. Maria blushed from his skilled hands and traced his whiskers with her fingers.

Both kept their lips together as their releases exploded from Maria's warmth and he removed his hands from her bosom to allow her to fall forward. She panted before separating lips with him and rested her head against his heart while he stroked her back.

They smiled at one another and she placed her forehead against his before nuzzling him. Naruto continued rubbing her back and she sighed dreamily at him.

_Years later_

Naruto and Maria walked through Konoha with two young girls at their side that were separated by two years of age with blonde hair and blue eyes. The taller girl, Kaguya, sported the eyes of her father while her younger sister, Reina, carried the eyes of her mother and both resembled their parents in many ways.

"Daddy, are you sure Aunt Claudette will be happy to see us for the first time?" Reina asked.

"Of course, Reina-chan, why wouldn't she?" Naruto answered as he pat his younger daughter's head.

"Well, up until now, we've only sent her letters, so I don't know what to expect." Reina said.

"Don't worry, Reina-chan, I bet your Aunt Claudette will be glad to finally meet you two." Maria smiled.

"Yes, Reina, I've no doubt Aunt Claudette will be nothing but happy to meet us." Kaguya said.

"I sure wish we could meet Aunt Elina someday." Reina said and Naruto nervously chuckled; knowing Elina's reaction to her nieces and him would not a pleasant experience.

"Well, Reina-chan, I haven't seen her since I first met your Daddy but I'm sure she's out there somewhere." Maria said.

"What is Aunt Elina like?" Kaguya asked and Maria nervously laughed at trying to remember Elina in one of her more pleasant moments.

"She was full of energy." Maria answered.

"Oh, that's all?" Kaguya and Reina said.

"That's the best I can define her." Maria said as they reached the local prison and stood outside of it since today was the end of Claudette's sentence for her tyrant ruling of Gainos. Shortly enough, Claudette came out of the building and looked to Naruto's family.

She walked over to Maria and hugged her sister before looking to Naruto. She studied him and he held out his hand out to her.

"Naruto, I'm pleased to meet you and it's a pleasure to meet you again, Maria." Claudette said as Maria embraced her elder sister and the redhead smiled at her before returning the affection.

"I'm glad to meet you, too, Claudette." Naruto said.

"Likewise." Maria said as the embrace ended and Claudette's attention was guided to Kaguya and Reina.

"Aunty Claudette?" Kaguya and Reina asked before the former Queen crouched down to their size with a gentle smile on her face.

"Yes, I am and it's a pleasure to meet you, too." Claudette said before Kaguya and Reina looked to one another before hugging their aunt for the first time. She smiled at her nieces and returned the hug while their parents happily looked on.

* * *

Well, I'm back with my **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** crossovers and some of you may be wondering how Kaguya knew the Swamp Witch to the point of having an intense relationship with her. My only answer is that's literally a story for another time and just in case anyone says anything regarding Elina's fate, I don't care if anyone thinks I'm cruel; I'm just a man with an evil sense of humor that I can admit to.

Also, for those of you who don't know, Elina caused the death of Nyx's mother so it was natural I allow her to get her revenge once and for all. My student **_DarkChild316_** came up with the soccer-beating of Elina and though it wasn't his idea, I came up with the basketball slam-dunk Ginkaku did since he likes sports with the original or extra crispy line being an obvious nod to KFC.

Now, I found Melona to be the perfect opponent for Maria/Leina to battle after she recovered from her curse and also the fact they're archenemies in the original Queen's Blade saga. While I hated killing Airi, there was nothing else I could have done since there's no way she'd allow the Swamp Witch to be attacked and not intervene.

While the Swamp Witch, Melona, and Airi died in this story, I never actually confirmed Elina is dead since there have been rare cases where people survive wolf pack attacks and she's the type of evil that's too cruel even for the likes of death, so whether she lived or died is up to you.

Fun-fact: Naruto and Maria's daughter Reina is Leina's name in Spanish and it also translates to the word Queen in that same language.

All in all, this was fun to write and just around the corner is Naruto's encounter with the beautiful pirate named Liliana. So, goodbye for now.

P.S: Naruto will be in a lemon with Werbellia in a NarutoxAldraxAnnelottexWerbellia lemon.


End file.
